


Paging Dr. Micah

by Jaseraie



Category: Fall Out Boy, House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaseraie/pseuds/Jaseraie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the House M.D. Character Micah, played by Patrick Stump.</p><p>I wrote this because someone wanted it written, so I did. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Dr. Micah

Dr. Micah stared up from his file, across the nurse’s station, at Dr. Sessy, glaring. He'd once again gotten the special case, leaving Dr. Micah with a run-of-the-mill case load. He watched the nurses swoon over Dr. Sessy, or as they called him, Dr. Sexy. Sessy did everything he could to encourage the nickname.

Micah had had enough of all the fawning and innuendo from the nurses. He turned on his heel and headed towards his next patient’s room. 20 minutes later he was back out at the nurse’s station, listening to the latest round of obsequious chatter. Sessy was still in with a patient, and the nurses were taking full advantage of their “private time.”

After another 5 minutes, Dr. Sessy reemerged, and was back to shamelessly flirting with the nurses, occasionally glancing up at Dr. Micah, looking extremely smug, Micah thought. He couldn’t quite explain why that man got under his skin so easily. He was, after all, a perfectly nice guy. There was just something about him… Maybe it was because Sessy’d had all the advantages he'd had never had: born into wealth; never had to study, but was always at the top of the class, quick-witted, charming, athletic, tall, extremely attractive… Wait, Micah stopped. “Where the FUCK did that come from?” Micah decided he’d been listening to the nurses too much.

Micah regained his focus to find that not only was Sessy staring at him, but apparently he’d been staring at the other man for who knows HOW long… Micah sputtered out the first excuse that came to mind and ran off to the cafeteria. He plopped down in a chair at the nearest table and laid his head down on his arm. ’Great,” he thought, ’not only am I going crazy, but the entire nursing staff knows too.’ He banged his forehead against the table repeatedly. “Get. A. Grip. Stop listening to the nurses. That’s all this is.’

Over the next week, Micah only spent time at the nurse’s station when he had to. He did everything he could to avoid Sessy, including avoiding eye contact when he was near and wearing headphones connected to his mp3 player when he wasn’t with a patient so he couldn‘t be engaged in conversation. It seemed to be working. He hadn’t thought about his rival or how gorgeous he was in a week. “Shit,” he hissed. He took the headphones off and cursed a little more under his breath.

“PAGING DR. MICAH. Please report to room 416.”

Saved by the intercom, he ran off towards the direction of the room. When he got there, he stared at the door for a minute. He didn’t remember having a patient here, or even a consult. Maybe it was a transfer. He finally stepped inside with his friendly doctor face on, until he saw who was waiting for him: Sessy. Micah frowned and started at him sitting on the bed.

“Took you long enough. I’ve heard you paged three different times.” Sessy stared him down. “Do you have a minute so we can talk?”

Micah stared back and nodded slowly. “Yea. I was about to get off work. But I can be a little late for band practice.”

Sessy smirked. “You’re in a fucking band?”

“Yeah. Some people say I sound like that guy from Fall Out Boy, I’m dubious about that, but I dunno. If you got a problem with it, you don’t have to listen.” Micah glared. He could let a lot of shit slide, but no one would get away with making light of his music.

“I have no problem with you. But apparently you have one with me. Did I do something to piss you off? Do you have the hots for one of the nurses or something?”

Micah shook his head. “Nope. Everything’s kosher.”

Sessy scowled at him. “Well apparently it isn’t! Because one day you keep staring at me, then you don’t even acknowledge my existence for a fucking week. That is until you get an anonymous page and you have to deal with me. So what’s your fucking problem?!”

Micah sputtered. “I… I don’t uh…” He looked up at Sessy and turned bright red. Now he knew what his problem was. But it was best to back out of this argument. “I’m sorry Dr. Sessy. I’ve been an ass. I’ll work on getting myself in check. Is there anything else?”

“Just one more thing Dr. Micah, if you don’t mind.” Sessy’s face softened up a bit.

Micah shook his head. “By all means. Let’s get everything out in the open before it starts really affecting our work.”

Sessy nodded and hopped off the bed, walked past Micah and locked the door, then walked back over to face him. Micah closed his eyes and cringed. Normally in a situation like this, a fist was about to make impact with his jaw. But it wasn’t a fist; it was lips crashing into his. 

Micah opened his eyes and looked into Sessy’s. “If you insist on staring at me, don’t stare at me like you were a week ago. This is unless you want me to…”

Micah pressed his lips back to Sessy’s. “I do. Kiss me again, please?” 

Micah threw his arms around Sessy’s neck. Sessy wrapped his arms around Micah’s waist. “Yes Doctor. 20 CC’s of kissing coming right up.”


End file.
